Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Not Over Yet
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: When Echo, a shy and confused Fenniken, awakens to find she knows nothing but her name, she must set put to find her memories , along with her new friend Alpha the Chimchar.


_..._

 _what..._

 _where...where am I..?_

 _What happened...?_

 _..._

 _Wait..._

 _who...am I?_

"Stupid Pann, I'm not stupid! Hmph, I'll show him!"

 _huh..? Someone...someone's near! Maybe...maybe they can help me! ...urg, I can't open my eyes...much less talk..._

"There there kid, he's just trying to get under your skin, youre not stupid. Don' listen to the rat, you hear me?"

"...Yeah, I hear you Mr. Colden. I gotta get going, Pop wanted me home before sunset. See you!"

"Bye kiddo!...such an energetic boy...yesh."

 _Please...help me..._

"huh? What's that...? Oh Gosh! It's a child!...Oh Mew, they're hurt...it need to get 'em to Audy. Hold on kid, you'll be fine soon...poor kid...who did this to you...?"

 _th...thank you...whoever you are..._

 _Hmmm...huh? What.._

With a groan, I lifted my eyelids, only to close them quickly because of the light.

 _..oh right...that person...they must have healed me..._

I lifted my head and looked around with narrow eyes. I was in some sort of...hut. Laying on a very warm bed of hay. I attempted to stand, but fell back over. I looked down at my yellow paws, and took in the bandages rapped around them. Before I could stand fully up, a feminine gasp reached my big fluffy ears. I turged to see a beautiful doe eyed Audino staring at me with her paws over her mouth. Within a few seconds she was at my side.

"Oh deary, youre awake!" She exclaimed, smiling at me. I just blinked at her. Her smile faltered a little but she started looking me over.

"Well, you look much better! Youre almost completely healed.." She sighed in relief, then looked me in the eyes

"Child, can you tell me your name?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it, eyebrows scrunching together. I...couldn't remember. Wait...no...I know my name...it's...

"...Echo...my name is Echo" I croaked. My throat hurt. Audino smiled at me widely.

"Okay, Echo, can you tell where you're from and what happened to you?"

...

"I...don't know ma'am...I only know my name..." She gasped, completely shocked.

"Oh dear...That...oh dear" She mumbled.

"Aye, Audy, is the kiddo awake?" A deep voice come from the front room. Audy turned and called out.

"Yes! She's awake Colden, but...there's a problem.."

A reptilian head poked around the door. It..was a Charizard. His green eyes looked right at me, and softened. I put myself closer to Audy, somewhat scared. Audy giggled and patted my head.

She smiled, "don't worry child. He looks scary but he's really just a big goof!"

"Aye!"

"Oh you know it's true Mister Otaku!"

"Hey, I just think anime is cool okay!?"

"And how do you explain the Sailor Mew body pillow?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about woman."

"Suuuure"

I just started at them through their little...debate. I couldn't help the giggles that started to poor out after Miss Audy's sarcastic sure. Soon it turned into full blown out laughter. Audy and Colden turned to me with wide eyes. After a moment they started to laugh with me.

"So Audy, why don't you tell the update on the fuzz ball here?"

Quickly, Audy explained to him the situation.

He turned to me with shocked eyes, "You don't remember anything?" I shook my head sadly. Audy rubbed my ears gently. Colden hmmed.

"Well, not much we can do about it. We'll just have to adapt ot it. Kid, from now on you'll be staying with me and Audy. Whatever happened to you...it wasn't an acident. Someone is out there that wants to hurt you. And that doesn't sit well with me, so I'm taking you under my wing...literally." Audy smiled, and nodded at me. I just started at them, wide eyes and open jaw. They...they actually want to...help me? I don't know why, but I started tearing up. I sniffed and wiped them away. I looked back up at them and smiled. I nodded.

"Thank you...thank you so much..." Audy hugged me and Colden smiled.

"Well, I'm going to let Simon know he has a new student. You can't be anymore then 13, so you'll be in Class with most of Serene Villages youth. Oh, and Audy and I work at the school. I'm the Battle Teacher and she's the Nurse. So we'll always be there if you need us. "

I smiled wider and nodded. Audy giggled and patted the hay pile.

"Well, Echo, you should get some sleep. You have a bug day tomorrow!" I nodded and curled atop the pile. Audy patted my head and left with Colden,

 _maybe...maybe this isn't all bad...at least...I have people that care...it could be worse..._

 ** _A'ight guys, chapter one is done! I've had this idea for so long, but it took getting Pokémon Super MD to make me wright it! This isn't the only story I plan on doing, oh no, not even close, I have a bug project I'm working on as we speak! Also, an update about my older stories. They are cancelled for the time being. I do plan on continuing them eventually though._**

 ** _Anyway, back to the story at hand! I have a request. I would like some people to send in some exploration teams. Maybe 5 or 6. I need some main and some side characters. And I figured you guys would like to send something in sooo yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you didn't well...Echo the Fenniken is gonna go all Moe on you! Lol, aNY ways, buhbye!_**


End file.
